In a complex storage system, the transactional persistency of metadata should be maintained so that the integrity of data is maintained in the event of a system crash, shutdown or unplanned power outage. Traditionally, metadata is maintained in an on-disk journal on a persistent storage device, where the on-disk journal is updated synchronously with data being written to a persistent storage device (e.g., as part of an inline code path in the context of an input/output operation, referred to herein as an IO core path). Accordingly, writing data to persistent storage generally includes a first write operation that writes the data to a persistent storage device and at least one additional write operation that writes metadata for that data to the persistent storage device. The additional write operation for the metadata to the persistent storage device increases latency.